Shades of Sunnydale: The Sorceress Kiss
by katinaAZ
Summary: The Angelus family is enjoying the summer. Laughter, tears and a growing family have Angelus feeling quite happy. Until darkness arrives and threatens to tear his family apart. Drawn into a fight, he is forced to do the one thing he'd swore never to do: fight alongside the slayer. Will it be enough to save his family? Or will he lose


1.

The lone figure cradled his arm against his chest and limped quickly, as quickly as he could with his injuries, through the dark streets. His destination is one he has made many times, but never at dark or bleeding. If anyone thought it odd that a bleeding human was making his way to a house full of vampires, Xander Harris certainly did not. No, what he thought was strange was that they were his first choice these days.

Last Summer he remembered spending it with Willow and Buffy. He never thought anything or anyone could ever become between the trio. They laughed and ate ice cream, retelling the story of the Master's demise over and over again. They patrolled the graveyards and slayed vampires and demons.

Funny how a stake could change everything.

Xander could barely manage to look at them. He couldn't get past what Buffy and willow had tried to do to Angelus and Cordelia. While he didn't love Angelus, he could understand that demon was willing to do anything for Cordelia. He was good to her, and that was more said more him than anything he'd learned from reading musty books.

He was always told that vampires were too bloodthirsty to ever care about anything or anyone. So it was strange that Angelus and his family seemed so human. They enjoyed the blood and the hunt, but they also enjoyed other things. Spike loved to drink, eat hot wings, and watch the television. Dru loved to dance and have tea parties. And Angelus had a fierce passion for reading. He's thrill for the hunt was more about instincts, it was no different than a tiger hunting in the wild for food. And if Cordelia could bring herself to love him then Xander could bury his feelings for her sake.

After that night, there had been a month remaining left in school. It hard those first few days ignoring Buffy and Willow, especially the looks they were shooting his way. But it was harder to get passed that stake that hit his shoulder the night before. Giles tried playing mediator between them, but in the end he didn't understand the reasons why either and stopped. Buffy eventually gave up, staring . . . okay glaring, at him in the hallways at school. Willow tried baking cookies. She tried pleading. She even tried tears. None of it swayed him. He guessed a stake to the chest would do that.

And when bribery and tears didn't work, Willow called his parents. She had to know how his parents were, friends since kindergarten, and how his father would react. But that didn't sway her from informing his dad that Xander was spending his time with two older men. The gay wasn't said but definitely implied. His dad went ballistic and said no son of his was going to be gay. Xander had been smack once or twice, even had a belt taken to him, but nothing like the rage his father directed his way. He used whatever he could find, leaving Xander a walking bruise with a fractured arm, probably some broken or cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle.

And when his dad stopped, Xander left the house.

He'd been wondering around the Hellmouth bleeding, positive that he'd picked up a thing or two not human along the way. Which is why when he spotted the house he quickened his steps further. He slowly started up the stairs, his ankle screaming in pain. He swayed once or twice and reached out to grab onto the railing for support. His shoulder popped and his eyes saw black briefly. Determined not to give up, he gained the porch and was about to knock on the door. But before he could even raise his hand, the door opened and Spike stepped out onto the porch.

He was in full one vampire face, growling. Xander thought it was at him, until he realized it was whoever was coming behind him. Whatever the creature was, vampire or demon, it roared loudly and then disappeared, realizing Spike was a Master Vampire. Then Spike turned those eyes on Xander and he shivered.

"What the bloody hell are ya doing running around the hell mouth at night, whelp?" He demanded. Then he sniffed the air and growled again. "Bleeding." He leaped towards Xander. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Xander lowered his gaze, "Just need a place to stay for the night." Spike refrained from further comment and swept him into his arms. "Can walk," Xander insisted, but secretly sighed with relief.

"Course ya can, whelp." He agreed, but didn't put him down. "How bad?"

"Not very."

"Donna lie well, git." Spike replied, turning to move back into the house. Even though Xander outweighed Spike, Spike cradled him like a mere baby in his arms. "Dru! Angelus! Cordelia!" Spike shouted, slamming closed the door with his foot. He moved into the living space and sat him gently down onto the massive couch.

Suddenly the room was full. Dru tsked and then sank down next to him, caressing his cheek softly. "Baby brother is hurt."

"Oh Xander," Cordelia whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"What attacked ye boy," Angelus demanded, "So I can kill it."

Xander only lowered his eyes and remained silent and still. "Just need a place for the night."

With those few words she knew exactly want had happened, and it had nothing to do with a demon. Anger surged through her body with outrage and she clenched her fists wishing Xander's father was standing in the room. Angelus sensed a change in his Vixen and looked at her with puzzlement. She only glanced at him with one look and then moved towards Xander. She sank down next to him, picking up a hand, the only thing not bruised at broken. Dru started her administrations, humming softly as she worked.

Everyone at school knew, especially those close to him. He would show up with odd bruises or limp, making lame excuses. But they all knew Xander's parents were abusive towards him. He hid behind the abuse with witty remarks and loud clothing, but she knew. They just never spoke about it because he was embarrassed and they were his friends. But looking at her friend now, she never wanted Angelus to kill anyone more than his parents.

"Xander, you don't have to pretend."

He looked at her, "I don't..."

She brushed back his hair, "Your dad?"

Xander lowered his gaze once again tears suddenly falling from his eyes. It was his secret, one he hoped no one else would ever know. "How?" He asked.

Spike and Angelus looked at one another and felt the blood thirst flow through the room. Although Xander technically wasn't blood family, he was family and this would not go by lightly. Angelus himself had grown up in an abusive home with a father who thought he was lazy and worthless. He could relate to the abuse Xander had gone through. While Spike had had a loving mother who doted on his every whim, he was bullied and beaten most of his life, until he'd met Drusilla. Though the whelp was not his Dru, Angelus, or the Princess, he was family.

Cordelia smiled, "We all kind of knew." She admitted. "But I didn't want to say anything because of embarrassment."

"Is this true," Angelus demanded. "Did your dad do this to you?"

Xander nodded and lowered his gaze, "I thought he was going to kill me this time."

Dru tsked and patted his hand, "He was mean to baby brother Daddy."

"How bad, Dru," Angelus asked with a growl.

Dru looked up at him, "Kicked like a puppy." She answered softly. "Crack."

Xander laughed hysterically, "Felt like a lot of cracks."

Spike growled, "What happened?"

He smiled and leaned back heavily against the couch, "How is it that I feel safer here with homicidal vampires, than with my own family?" It was a rhetorical question, one he never expected an answer to.

"You belong here," Dru answered, cleaning away the blood from his forehead.

Xander smiled, "I'm not anything special."

"Liar," Cordelia corrected. "You are Alexander Harris, a normal boy who slays vampires anyway." She soothed his forehead. "You have the biggest heart."

"Some heart." He snorted with groan. "If everyone is trying to break it." The room remained quiet with that announcement. The boy had been injured twice in the span of a few weeks. And it seemed that people who should be protecting him were at the root of it. "I don't want to be a bother, Angelus. Can I just spend the night to get some rest?"

"'Gelus, we can't send the boy back." Spike protested.

Angelus nodded, "So what happened this time?"

"Well after what happened with you, I've been avoiding Buffy and Willow. It made no sense to be friends with someone who would be so willing to kill without the thought, especially someone whose only crime was falling in love." Cordelia smiled and brushed some blood from a wound on his head. "I guess Willow was willing to do anything to get me back."

"Did the slayer do this?" Spike asked.

"No, my dad has never need help in teaching me a lesson." He admitted sarcastically and the groaned when Dru touched one of his ribs. "Oh god that hurts."

Dru looked at Spike and then Angelus, both instantly aware of the seriousness of his injuries. Cordelia caught the silent look as well and stood up, her eyes pleading with Angelus. "Please." It was all she needed to say.

Angelus soothed the worry from her forehead. "He will be healed." He assured her. Then he looked over to Spike, who also nodded in agreement. Angelus stepped around her and moved towards the couch. He ripped own his wrist and bent down to offer his wrist. "Drink."

Xander paled and turned his head, "I don't want to be a vampire."

Spike laughed and moved behind his head, bending to grip it and forcing his mouth open. "You wish you could be as cool me." He taunted. "And the blood will aide with the healing."

After forced to drink, Xander laid there, breathing heavily, "Yeah because I so want to be a pale Billy Idol freak with authority issues."

"Oy." Spike snapped, earning a laugh from Angelus.

"You will heal here," Angelus announced, "Now continue with the story."

Xander looked at Angelus, "Willow was jealous about my spending so much time here, especially when I would barely look her way." He closed his eyes for a minute. "So she took it upon herself to call my dad and tell him I was keeping time with two older men."

"Bitch." Cordelia whispered.

Xander attempted a laugh and come out a groan. "My thoughts exactly. While the gay wasn't said Willow knew my dad would imply it. So I got home to the biggest . . ." He opened his eyes, "Well you see the results. He left the house for more alcohol and I left for my own safety."

"Baby brother will need rest," Dru announced. "Lots of rest and blood."

"He will get it." Angelus moved and scooped him off the couch.

"You know I can walk," He insisted again.

"I know," Angelus agreed, moving out of the room and up the stairs.

Xander should feel frightened or crept out or something, but honestly . . . and how sad was that . . . he never felt more cared for. He supposed that was how Cordelia felt when she was first taken in by the three vampires: loved. It was sad that three bloodthirsty feigns the world has ever known were the closet thing the two of them had to a real family.

Angelus stepped into a room and carefully deposited Xander on the bed. Xander looked thoughtfully around the home, discovering it was nicer than his meager room at home. The massive bed had a thick gold comforter on it with black silk sheets, a huge bird etched into the head broad. There was a massive fireplace with a large painting hanging over the mantle. There was also a matching vanity, dresser, and a gold mirror on one wall. There was a closed door that he assumed led into the bathroom. It wasn't even his room and it was the closest thing he ever felt to a home.

Angelus carefully removed his shoes and jacket and placed them on the dresser. "The blood will make you sleepy, and Dru or I will be in to give you frequent doses of it."

"Am I that injured," He asked softly. "I don't . . ."

Angelus growled, cutting off his words. "You have three broken ribs, fractured wrist and ankle, internal bleeding and a dislocated shoulder." Xander paled and nodded. "Ye are to heal and when you are well, we will discuss your current living arrangement."

Xander felt hope beat into his heart. "You mean I could . . ."

And for that look on his face, Angelus swore he would kill his father, after a long session of torture. "Consider this ye room." Angelus announced. "And when you able, we will gather the rest of your things."

Xander nodded, curling into the blankets and closing his eyes. For the first time in sixteen years, Xander Harris felt safe.


End file.
